


we'll keep changing together

by ace



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Married Couple, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace/pseuds/ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are my two favourite people in the world?"</p><p>"Hungry," Shaw groaned. "This baby of ours has a killer appetite."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I think Shaw and Root should somehow conceive. I think the Machine should get in there and they should somehow have this weird alien baby. ... We'll both have each other's babies. I don't know how that's going to happen; [the writers will] figure that out."—Sarah Shahi
> 
> IMO Root is the baby daddy because this is fanfic and why not? :)

Shaw and Reese were on a stakeout on top of a building. It had been quiet and their new number was alone now, just eating his lunch which made Shaw's own stomach growl. She opened the sandwich wrapper she had demanded Reese buy her earlier and took a bite, swallowing most of it all before deciding to break the companionable silence.

"Hey, Reese."

"Yeah, Shaw?" he replied, glancing at her and eyeing the sandwich ingredients hanging out of her mouth. She noticed, licking her lips to get rid of it and then wiped her mouth with a tissue before tossing it in the bag with the rest of the garbage.

"So, I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell Root."

Reese lowered his binoculars and turned to look at her. He started to grin, his eyes bright. "Seriously?" he asked, his voice more emotional than his usual deadpan tone.

Shaw didn't notice at first, eyes still fixed on their number. "Yup," she confirmed, and then saw Reese rapidly coming closer to her out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes only had time to widen before she was being lifted off her feet.

She was quickly put back down again, and Reese stepped away, clearing his throat. "Sorry. I had to."

" _Don't_ do that again," Shaw threatened, glaring at him.

"I'm just happy for you, Shaw. And however you tell her, I'm sure Root will be overjoyed." 

He smiled genuinely, no trace of teasing, and Shaw let herself feel some of his happiness too. Since she had received the pregnancy test result the day before, she hadn't really considered the situation from more than an objective view. Idly thinking about everything she had learnt in her studies and years as a doctor about pregnancy and babies, her options, what she wasn't allowed to do or eat any more, how to tell Root... the last one she kept getting stuck on, not sure how her wife would react, and that was why she was even having this conversation in the first place.

She almost forgot that Finch was also listening in, until his voice sounded in her earpiece. "My apologies for intruding, but I'd like to offer my heartfelt congratulations as well! That is amazing news, Mrs Shaw."

Shaw shrugged, grinning. "Thanks, guys." To Finch, she said, "And don't tell Bear. I want to be the first one to tell him."

"Understood."

* 

"Root?" It was three AM. Shaw had arrived home, crashed at around midnight and had gotten up again at the sound of the gate opening to meet Root at the front door. 

"Yes, Sameen?" Root had just hung up her leather jacket and was removing her boots.

Shaw took a deep breath and remembered what Reese said earlier, that Root would be fine with it. And so she decided to just blurt it out, "I'm pregnant."

Root stopped. Her boots fell out of her hands. Her eyes lifted to meet hers and she didn't say anything, didn't move. Just stared.

Shaw was getting concerned, because Root typically wasn't one to shut up. Only when she was in Eeyore mode and Shaw just told her she was pregnant, why would she be in Eeyore mode? Oh god, it wasn't fine. She was going to kill Reese.

Just as she was about to reach for her gun and put on her boots to find him, Root stepped forward.

Another step. And another and then Root was in front of her, reaching out to hold her hands carefully. Reverently.

"You are?" she said and it was like Root had just been told the secrets of the universe or something, from how awed her expression was.

"Yeah," Shaw said hoarsely, drawn into this sudden moment between them. She was uncomfortable with being looked at like she was some goddess or something, and wanted to shake off Root's touch. It was too gentle. Too worshipping. Fortunately, Root got the idea and let go, taking a minuscule step back to put some distance between. 

"That's great, Sameen," Root said. "Are you- are you planning to keep it?"

 "I am." Shaw cleared her throat. " _We_ are," she amended, "if that's okay with you."

Root's eyes were glassy. She nodded her head. Once, twice, three times. She swallowed, and then finally got the words past the lump in her throat.

"That's more than okay with me. More than okay."

"Great," Shaw said and they didn't talk any more for the rest of the night. Just took their feelings out on each other, slowly and taking their time.

The world seemed brighter the next morning, somehow.

*

The thought suddenly occurred to Root as she walked down the street. She looked up at the nearest camera.

"Did you know about this?" she asked Her.

There wasn't an immediate response and Root could practically feel Her calculating whether or not to answer.

" _Yes_ ," She replied eventually. A second later, a different automated voice played in her ear. " _Sorry_."

Root shook her head and smiled. Her heart was so full.

"Don't be. It's okay. And thank you."

*

"Hi, sweetie."

"Root," Shaw said tiredly in greeting, opening her eyes and then closing them again as her wife came to sit down next to her. She was three months along and just wanted to nap all the time. She could feel Root's eyes settle fondly on her face and it made warmth spread in her chest.

"How are my two favourite people in the world?"

"Hungry," Shaw groaned. "This baby of ours has a killer appetite." She smirked proudly.

"It's a good thing I brought this then."

The paper bag crinkled audibly and Shaw's eyes opened. She reached for the bag of food quickly, snatching it out of Root's hands.

"Best. Wife. Ever," she announced happily through a mouthful of food. It wasn't the same as her usual fare—her pregnancy meant certain foods were off-limits—but it still made her mouth water.

"I'm glad you think so." Root watched her, smitten, as she ate. Shaw would've told her she was being creepy again if she thought it was worth pausing her eating, but instead let Root be. (She did just bring her food, after all.)

And when Root urged her to sit sideways on the couch and pulled her legs into her lap for a foot massage, Shaw didn't think of complaining at all.

*

"I'm bored."

"I know, honey. I know." Root trailed her fingers up and down Shaw's arm, still unbelieving sometimes that the other woman let her.

"I want to shoot bad guys."

"In a month you can. You're nearly there, sweetie."

They lay in bed, bare skin flushed. It was hot and the covers were half-kicked off. Shaw stared at the ceiling while Root lay on her side facing her.

Feeling tears prick at her eyes, Shaw didn't bother stopping them. By now she was over the mortification of having people—much less Root—witness her emotional mood swings. She was carrying a tiny human in her womb, god dammit. No one could expect her to be as stoic and unfeeling as she usually was. Especially Reese, the asshole. He didn't have to say anything but Shaw could read his stupid facial expressions whenever she did something the non-pregnant Shaw would have laughed at.

"What if I've forgotten how to?" Shaw said quietly, pouting at the thought of not being able to shoot a target as accurately anymore.

"How to what?" Root's eyebrows drew together.

"Shoot a gun," Shaw said. "I haven't shot one in  _months_ , Root. My aim will totally be off by now. I'll be worse than Harold."

Root's fingers stilled and she smiled, amused.

"As if you could ever forget how to use a gun," said Root and the confidence in her voice made Shaw relax, the rational part of her brain kicking in again.

"You're right. That would never happen." And it wasn't like she hadn't been keeping herself productive while she was essentially home bound in this last trimester, helping the team with numbers as much as she could, reading, exercising, picking up new skills and practising old ones. "I've even shaved fifteen seconds off my gun stripping record," she said smugly, knowing she was faster than Reese.

Root grinned. "See? You're perfect, Sameen."

Shaw's eyes darted to Root's, mildly embarrassed and not knowing what to say. Root's grin only widened. So Shaw moved closer to kiss it off her lips (Root was always overly pleased with herself about flustering Shaw, but whatever—it didn't mean anything), and exercised the only other guaranteed cure for her boredom since she couldn't go around beating up bad guys anymore.

*

When Shaw was giving birth, Root couldn't stop shaking. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw flashes of everything they've been through, separately and then together, and her throat felt like closing up each time. Never in a million years had Root considered this life a possibility for her, that she'd even want it. But for some reason, things had slotted into place. The stars had aligned and allowed them to just be together, after almost losing each other so many times in their war against Samaritan.

Her hand was held in a death grip in Shaw's, but regardless, she appreciated the contact even as expletives left Shaw's mouth in droves, mainly aimed at Root but also some at the Machine, for some reason.

" _Never_ again," Shaw gritted out through clenched teeth when the nurse carried their baby out of the room to be washed, Shaw's voice and body language saturated with exhaustion.

"Okay. Never again. You don't have to," Root promised, still shaking. She dropped a kiss onto Shaw's sweat-drenched hair and leaned in closer to her, unable to find words to express the multitudes of emotions she was feeling, if there even were any, and wrapped her arms around Shaw. Uncharacteristically, Shaw let herself be held, too tired to resist. And not finding it unpleasant either. 

"I'm serious, Root. You're carrying the next one," Shaw said grumpily and Root stiffened slightly, Shaw's words finally making her stop shaking.

"Next one?" There was practically sunshine radiating from Root.

Shaw rolled her eyes, nodding and leaning further into Root's warmth and solidness.

"Yep," she said drowsily, taking the time to close her eyes while they waited for their baby to be brought back to them.

After nine months of pregnancy, Shaw could barely wait.

*

They named her Amira, after Shaw's late mother. Amira was cute, loud, messy and would have been almost overwhelming to Root, if not for Shaw's own expert knowledge and the Machine's watchful eye and helpful reminders.

Root was up one night, woken at two in the morning by cries from the other room and getting up without complaint to attend to her discomfort. 

"You're fine," Shaw said, surprising Root who hadn't heard her quiet, padded footsteps, having been so immersed in running her eyes over Amira's delicate features, peaceful in the sleep she had finally given herself over to.

Root looked up, eyes raw from earlier tears.

"She's beautiful."

"She is," Shaw murmured in agreement, stepping over to them.

Root passed Amira carefully over into Shaw's arms to be held. The baby shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up, ultimately just snuggling in closer. Shaw marvelled silently at how small and warm she was, how she smelt like baby oil and talcum powder. Feeling strange that the little human in her arms was hers and Root's to take care of, and that it was now up to them to make sure she grew up to have a fighting chance of surviving in this world. Not only that, but surviving _well_.

Root was gazing down at Amira as well, biting her lip with a despondent look on her face that made Shaw's heart clench.

"I could ruin her," Root whispered and Shaw shook her head. She could guess what this was about, from what she knew about Root's childhood. 

"You're not your mother."

"But I _am_ a reformed killer-for-hire. I don't know how to do any of this, Sam. I _shouldn't_ be doing any of this."

"You've been doing fine," Shaw stressed to her again. "Look at her. She's all plump and squidgy-cheeked. We haven't lost her yet. And besides, I've killed people too, all right? But we don't do that anymore. People can change. You've changed. And we'll keep changing together. God knows I never thought I'd be a mother, but here I am…"

Root smiled, watery, and then laughed. Her eyes were bright. She leaned in to catch Shaw's lips in a tender kiss.

"I love you."

Rolling her eyes, Shaw gently placed Amira back in her cot and straightened up to tug Root out of the room and back to their bed.

"Show me how much."


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you people?" their number asked, when it was all said and done. The man's conflict had been resolved, the people trying to kill him having no reason to want him dead anymore. 

Well, mostly. The man was likely still going to continue scamming people, and would most probably end up in trouble again years down the line, but at least his life wasn't in immediate danger anymore. And that was the extent of Shaw's job. 

"Like I said, we're just a couple of concerned citizens," Reese said, the corner of his mouth upturned in amusement. 

Shaw heard the door open and saw Fusco step through a second later. The detective, having long since gotten used to the trail of bodies the mayhem twins left in their wake, barely blinked at the sight of shattered glass and bodies scattered around the room. 

But he did groan, loudly. 

"Thanks, guys," he said sarcastically. "Have I told you two how much I love paperwork? I mean, why else would you leave this mess for me to clean up, right?"

"We knew you'd love it, buddy," Shaw said, and then glanced at the time on her phone for the third time in two minutes. Seven twenty five PM. 

Noticing, Reese asked teasingly, "Itching to get back home to the wife and child, Shaw?"

Shaw rolled her eyes at him. 

"Yes, actually," she said truthfully, feeling the need to be with them, to see for her own eyes whether they were doing okay. She had received updates through the day from Root. A photo of a distraught Mira ("I told her Bear was Reese and Finch's and we can't just go around stealing other people's dogs") and messages like, "I miss coffee," quickly followed by, "Not as much as I miss you, of course xx."

The first one Shaw replied with, "Please, Bear is as much mine and he is theirs," and the latter, she texted back, "Nearly done w the no."

"How's Cocoa Puffs and the little one doing anyway?" Fusco asked, crouching down to check the pulse of a body with gloved hands. 

"Mira is fine." Shaw smirked as she remembered her chaotic little three year old. She was becoming so destructive so quickly and Shaw couldn't be more proud. "And Root's also fine, I guess. If hacking into the Pentagon twice yesterday is normal behaviour?"

Fusco's eyes widened, remembering the time Finch offered to do the same thing while high. "Has she been spending time with Finch?"

"They hang out," Shaw answered, recalling all the times she had walked in to find Finch and Root bent over computers, typing code, hacking into secret databases or whatever else those two computer geniuses did in their free time. Her eyes narrowed as she thought about it more. "We should probably be more concerned about that," she said, receiving agreeing nods from Reese and Fusco.

"We really should," Fusco said. 

"But I'm sure they'll be fine," Reese said uncertainly, his mouth twisting up.

Shaw gave them a two-fingered salute. 

"Alright, well, I'm heading off for the night. Have fun, boys. Call if you need me. Try not to need me." 

*

She came home to a quiet and mostly dark house and followed the light left on to the living room. 

There, Shaw could see plates on the coffee table, remnants of the dinner they had eaten and Root's laptop resting precariously on the sofa's armrest. Shaw quickly picked that up and placed it securely on the table. 

And then she was free to turn her gaze onto Root, asleep on the couch with Mira asleep in her arms, head on Root's chest and line of drool seeping from her mouth and wetting Root's shirt.

Shaw smirked at that, knowing how grossed out Root would be when she woke up, despite the fact that Shaw knew exactly how much Root drooled herself. 

Knowing Root would be sore come morning, she reluctantly woke them up. Mira grumbled incoherently in Farsi, still clinging tightly onto sleep and refusing to be awoken. Root woke more easily, and she blinked up at her. 

"Hi," she said sleepily. 

"Hey, loser. Let's go to bed."

"So romantic," Root teased and Shaw winked. 

"You know it, babe."

She took Mira into her arms and placed her in her own bed, kissing her on the forehead before joining Root in their bedroom. 

"So," Root said as she leant back into the pillows. 

"So," Shaw repeated as she stripped clothes off, removing guns from various holsters on her body and placing them in the bedroom safe, locked away in case Mira were to go looking around. She crawled into bed under the covers and lay facing Root. At six months, Root's baby bump was visible, and Shaw let her gaze drop to it.

Eventually, Shaw had to look up again, practically feeling waves of amusement rolling off of Root.

"What?" she snapped at Root, who leant down to drop a kiss on her lips. 

Shaw let herself get distracted, and almost couldn't remember the original conversation when Root drew back so they could talk.

"Admit it," Root said, warm breath washing over Shaw's lips. "You love us. You love _this_."

Shaw stared at her. "I love the mission," she said simply, because Root had always been her mission, among a handful of other things (one was sleeping in the other room). 

And Root knew that, so Shaw's declaration?

That was more than good enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked through my notes and saw I had written this. Decided to share the fluff. :)
> 
> Also feel free to suggest prompts because I love writing these guys but don't always have ideas lol.


	3. Chapter 3

"Say bye to your Uncle Harold, Mira," Root reminded her three year old, hand resting lightly on top of her shoulder.

"Bye, Uncle Hawwy." Mira reached her arms up.

"Goodbye, Amira. I'll see you later," Finch said, leaning down to accept her hug.

Bear padded up to them before they could leave, barking softly and garnering Mira's attention. Mira's eyes lit up when she noticed him, running towards and almost barrelling into the dog. "Bye, Bear." He happily licked her face.

As they left the subway station, Root checked her phone and saw they were running late. It would take them ten minutes to meet Shaw for lunch, and they were supposed to meet in five. Normally they could get there faster, but Root moved slower since she was eight months pregnant.

Sending a text off to "❤️" in her contacts list, she pocketed her phone and put a hand on Mira's back as she steered them around a corner.

Instantly, her cochlear implant burst to life.

A warning.

A black car skidded to a stop beside them. Men flooded out to grab Mira. 

Root reached for her taser, only to feel a hand grab her wrist and the cool sting of a needle sliding into her arm. 

"Mira!" she gasped out. 

She could hear Mira crying.

And then there was nothing.

*

"Ms. Shaw!" Finch said in alarm as the woman entered the station. He hobbled to his feet.

"Where are they?" Shaw growled. "Where's Root and Mira? Where is my family, Finch?"

"I don't know." Finch rubbed his temples. He turned back to the monitors where he already had the security camera footage playing on the screens, showing them being taken. "They've already discarded the kidnap vehicle. And so far, they're staying off-grid."

Reese's voice chipped in over the line. Being the closest, he had visited the car. "I may be looking at a clue of who took them, Shaw…"

"Tell me everything," Shaw demanded. She raided through Reese's weapon collection while Reese relayed what he could see and Finch worked on the computer until he had names and places for Shaw, Reese and Fusco to investigate.

Zipping up a black hoody over a bulletproof vest and slinging a large duffel bag full of weapons over her shoulder, Shaw stalked out of the station and went to find her wife and kid—meanwhile, trying not to think about their baby-to-be. It was too enraging, and Shaw needed a clear head if she wanted to find them.

And she had to, before it was too late.

*

"Mom?"

Root's head hurt.

"Mommy, wake up."

She recognised Mira's voice. A kick in the stomach reminded her of their other child.

Opening her eyes, Root lifted her head. Everything was blurry for a few moments. Shaking her head, she got her eyes to focus. In the dim light, she saw her daughter tied to a radiator on the other side of the room. Root tried to move forward automatically, but the clank of handcuffs held her back.

"Mira," she said hoarsely, relief flooding her voice at the sight of her relatively unharmed. She was wary of being too loud and attracting the attention of whoever took them, needing this moment for themselves first. "You okay, sweetie?"

"I think so… Mommy, where are we?"

"I don't know, honey."

Root wished she could comfort her, wipe the scared look off her face, but she couldn't. At least, not yet. Casting her mind back to a few years ago, she recalled the lesson she had finally convinced Shaw to give her on how to get out of handcuffs.

"Thanks, Shaw," Root said under her breath as she stood up, leaving her handcuffs dangling behind her and moved to help Mira get out of her restraints. She guessed they tied her up with rope because they didn't exactly have child-sized handcuffs. 

When she was free, Mira jumped up and Root attempted to follow.

Only to have fluid trickle down her legs when she stood up.

"Oh, no."

Mira watched the blood rush from Root's face. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Root smiled weakly at her. "Remember how we talked about you having a brother? And how he's supposed to come next month?"

Nodding, Mira eyed her as she held her stomach with a grimace on her face.

"Well," Root continued, "He decided he didn't want to wait until then. He wants to come  _now_."

*

"Who're you working for?" Shaw interrogated, holding a guy up against a wall by a forearm against his throat.

The guy's eyes bulged, a choking sound emanating from his throat. Shaw eased up a bit to let him speak.

"Fuck off, bitch," the guy spat.

Shaw narrowed her eyes at that, a dangerous smile growing on her face. The safety clicking off audibly, she cocked her gun and pressed the barrel to the underside of his jaw.

"Wanna try that answer again?"

The guy was spared from answering when Shaw heard Finch in her ear.

"Detective Fusco discovered their location! Ms. Shaw, Mr. Reese, I suggest you get over there  _now_. He can hear them… and it doesn't sound good."

*

Shaw and Reese arrived at roughly the same time. They shared mutual nods of understanding, brandishing their guns and joining Fusco waiting outside of the building.

"About time you two arrived," Fusco commented.

"Enough chit-chat," Shaw said. She kicked down the door and went in, Reese and Fusco not far behind. At the noise, several guns swung to point at them at once.

Seconds later, those guns had clattered to the floor, their handlers on the ground clutching their knees in pain.

"I got two of them," Fusco said proudly.

Reese looked at him. "Sure you did, Lionel."

Shaw didn't have time for their banter. She moved to the next room, following Root's voice. "Root! Mira!" she called, stopping in front of the door the noises were coming from.

"Ma?" Mira asked, sounding scared. Something in Shaw's chest tightened.

"Yeah, M. It's me."

"Mom's in pain," Mira said, sounding scared and nervous. "She says the baby's coming."

Shaw closed her eyes.  _Fuck_. She turned away, speaking to her earpiece. "Hear that, Finch?"

"I've called an ambulance, Ms. Shaw. It's on the way now."

Shaw turned back to the room. "I'm gonna shoot through the door, okay? Root, make sure you're all out of the way." Counting down out loud, she fired at the lock. The door swung open and Shaw stepped through.

Lowering her gun, she felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders at the sight of Root and Mira alive and well… or relatively well, in Root's case.

Root was sitting up against the wall, eyes closed and breathing harshly through contractions. Meeting Shaw's eyes, Root managed a grin. "I knew you'd come back for us," she said, causing Shaw to shake her head at her.

Walking over quickly, she held Root's face in her hands before kissing her deeply, if a little desperately. Drawing back, her eyes scanned Root's body for injuries.

"You two okay?" Shaw looked at Mira who gave a little nod. To Root, she said, "Finch called an ambulance. Should be here soon."

"I'll be better after the little guy arrives." Root looked down at her enlarged stomach, almost crying and laughing at the same time.

"Told you this sucks." Shaw smirked.

"I never doubted you, Sameen."

Shaw removed her hoody and draped it over Root's frame, trying to keep her warm in the chilly room. Abandoned warehouses didn't have good heating systems, it turned out. Root grit her teeth as another particularly painful wave of contractions hit her, and Shaw held her hand and reminded her to breathe. Mira, observing the action, held Root's other hand, causing the two woman to smile at her.

After what seemed like forever, Reese and Fusco burst into the room. "Ambulance is here," said Reese, tucking his gun back into his jacket.

"Thanks." Shaw nodded, and together with Reese, they helped Root get into the ambulance. Fusco drove Mira and Reese to the hospital where Finch was waiting in the ER, and that was where they spent the rest of the night waiting for the latest addition to Team Machine to be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you consider writing one where Amira and Root get kidnapped? I'd love to see protective Shaw going nuts over her kid and wife.
> 
> Also, sorry, guest1234! I completely forgot you wanted a revenge scene with the kidnapper. But Shaw did get to rough up/shoot some guys, if that makes up for it…


End file.
